evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Pingu and Friends
Lucas M. Soares's Pingu And Friends is a American-Australian-British comedy adult crossover show creators and founders of The Bloo, Bloo J and Lucas M. Soares and produced by Matthew Chaudhary and Brad Bird This show was first aired on The Bloo DeTour and also aired on Fox Kids, Teletoon at Night and Teletoon Over the Moon. The show is rated TV-14-DLSV for suggestive dialogue, use for curse words, sexual situations and violence, while the uncensored version is TV-MA with TV-PG episodes being rated TV-14 The show is set in the fictional town of Cogigloo and parodies American culture and society. Much like The Simpsons, South Park, Kim Possible, Family Guy, Futurama, and Rick and Morty, BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was designed for mature audiences, featuring comical (sometimes bloody) violence, adult humor including coarse language (some swears are censored, though uncensored on DVD), running gags and pop culture references. Plot Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends an animated comedy that follows the adventures of three friends who reside in the town of Cogigloo (a city populated by famous cartoon characters) and own a large house for cartoon characters and imaginary friends. Episodes usually feature the central trio of Pingu, Pinga and Monica, though occasional storylines center on the other main characters, However, their lives are half of the times interrupted by Mecha-Pingu, Lord Boxman, Bendy, Beanson, Buzz Buzzard, Evil Monica, Chef Pee Pee, SMG4 Villains (Francis and Waluigi), Galvatron, You is Dumb, Plankton, Rex Dangervest, Ruff Ruffman, The Flushed Objects and The Nutshack Toons so Pingu must occasionally team up with his friends to stop their plans. At the end of every episode, there are PSAs, which are named "Pingu's Tips". These are meant to be parodies, and take heavy inspiration from the "Sonic Says" segments of AOSTH fame. Characters and the Voice Cast Main article: List of Lucas M Soares's Pingu and Friends Characters Main * Pingu '''(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - The main protagonist of the series, who is a black penguin with a white underbelly and a red beak. He can run fast, jump high, and has a high IQ. * '''Pinga (voiced by Harley Bird) - TBA * Robby The Seal '(voice by Frank Welker) - TBA * '''Pingi '(voiced by Tara Strong) - TBA * 'Pingg '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBA * 'Pingo '(voiced by Skyler Page) - TBA * 'Monica '(voiced by Gabriela Jansen Piccoli) - TBA * 'Bloo '(voice by Keith Ferguson) - Mac's imaginary friend. He spends much of his time with his friends and trying to impress love interest and part-time girlfriend Jenny Wakeman. He also likes to think of good schemes, along with the rest of his friends. Out of all the characters, Bloo saw the most appearances and character development throughout the series. Bloo's love for Jenny is a recurring theme throughout the series. * '''Jenny Wakeman (voiced by Janice Kawaye), a highly sophisticated state-of-the-art sentient gynoid automaton robot girl who is Bloo's girlfriend. Although Bloo thinks the world of her, she apparently likes Bloo a lot, but has thought of him as a "salvageable male". She and Bloo have broken up many times, but they always seem to make up sooner or later * Frankie Foster (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. She is Mac's girlfriend. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984. * Eduardo (voiced by Tom Kenny) – A Latin American monster created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. * Wilt (voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A very tall, friendly and incredibly nice red-colored friend with only a right arm and a crooked left eye-stalk. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other imaginary friends. * Coco (voiced by Candi Milo) – A chicken-like bird with palm tree-like hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects.. Other characters usually understand her when she speaks. * Mr. Herriman (voiced by Tom Kane) – A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster who speaks with a British accent. * Madame Foster (voiced by Candi Milo) – The caring founder of Foster's and grandmother of Frankie. She is the creator of Mr. Herriman * SpongeBob SquarePants '''(voiced by Tom Kenny) – TBA * '''Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) – TBA * Woody Woodpecker '(voiced by Will West) - TBA * '''Winnie Woodpecker '(voiced by Betty Jean Ward) - TBA * 'Little Guy '(voiced by AT&T Mike) - He is the king of 123GreenyPhatom. His friends are Dr. Beanson, Gree Guy, Lucas Guy, Geo Guy, and others. His enemies are Doctor, Evil Little Guy 10, and others. * 'Dr. Beanson '(voiced by Speakonia Peter) - TBA * '''Geo Guy (voiced by Microsoft Mike) - TBA * Gree Guy '(voiced by AT&T Rich) - TBA * '''Lincoln Loud '(voiced by Grant Palmer) - TBA * 'Clyde McBride '(voiced by Caleel Haris) - TBA * 'K.O. '(voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBA * 'Enid '(voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBA * 'Rad '(voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey) - TBA * 'Blossom '(voiced by Catherine Cavadini) * 'Buttercup '(voiced by Elizabeth Daily) * 'Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong) - TBA * 'Gumball Watterson '(voiced by Logan Grove) - TBA * 'Darwin Watterson '(voiced by Kwesi Boakye) - TBA * 'Ami Onuki '(also voiced by Janaice Kawaye) - one of the members with Yumi Yoshimura and one of the main protagonists of the series. * '''Yumi Yoshimura (voiced by Grey DeLisle) -She is the second member with Ami Onuki and one of the two main protagonists of the series. * Unikitty '(voiced by Tara Strong) - The princess of the Unikingdom who is a cat/unicorn hybrid. She is very happy, playful, cute, and upbeat, but has an angry side that she sometimes struggles to control. * '''Puppycorn '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Unikitty’s younger brother, a pug/unicorn hybrid. He is sometimes clueless and dimwitted, but is also loyal and good-hearted * '''Skipper (voiced by Tom McGrath) - the leader of the penguins. He devises tactics and gives orders. Calculating, strict, energetic, paranoid, short-tempered and nearly unflappable, Skipper's raving paranoia and tendency to view even the most ordinary activities as a military operation, combined with his experience in covert ops, has driven him to prepare for nearly any situation, no matter how bizarre or unlikely. It is revealed in the episode "Needle Point" that Skipper is afraid of needles. McGrath reprises his role from the films. * Kowalski '(voiced by Chris Miller) - a brilliant inventor, but he cannot read (although he does carry around a clipboard upon which he records drawings of their plans). He also tends to over-analyze situations and has created many amazing devices which have put the team in danger. It is revealed in the episode "Needle Point" that he is afraid of going to the dentist. * '''Private '- (voiced by Christopher Knights) - is the emotionally sensitive, British-accented rookie of the group. Though younger and less experienced than the other penguins, he is the most down to earth; Private tends to offer simpler, more commonsense solutions in response to Skipper and Kowalski's complex strategies, often in an understated tone while those strategies are falling apart (e.g., "The Officer X Factor"). He often shows an eager interest in unicorns, as evidenced by his love of a show called "The Lunacorns" (e.g., "Hello, Dollface", "Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse"), for which he is often ridiculed. Private is also a skilled fighter. * 'Rico '(voiced by Conrad Vernon) - the team's weapons and explosives specialist, who mainly communicates through grunts and squeals, but sometimes he can speak rather normally. Slightly unhinged, Rico swallows useful tools, such as dynamite, and regurgitates them when needed, to the point of regularly regurgitating objects that appear to be too large for him to have swallowed in the first place. He has been referred to as a psychopath in several episodes. He is shown in some episodes to be in a relationship with a female doll called Miss Perky. DiMaggio reprises his role from the films. * 'SMG4 '(voiced by Luke Lerdwichagul) - is predominantly a Super Mario 64 machinimist, serving as one of the two protagonists of the SMG4 series * 'Four '(voiced by Michael Huang) -''' 'is a number and the main protagonists of his own web series exhibits very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform characters strongly, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminating contestants by sucking them into his body (sending them to the EXIT), and has the ability to shoot energy beams (called "zappies") from his hands. * '''X '(voiced by Cary Huang) - a mathematics variable and the co-protagonists and appeared alongside Four, another abstract being representing a real-life number or variable. * 'Mickey Mouse '(voiced by Wayne Allwine from 2000-2019, Bret Iwan 2009-) - the main titular protagonist of the Disney franchise of the same name and the mascot of Disney. As the Disney mascot, whether or not he actually is the Mickey Mouse from Disney, He is the long-time clown host of Bloo and Mac's favorite TV show, a combination of kiddie variety television hijinks and cartoons, TBA * 'Goofy '(voiced by Bill Farmer) - a character from the Mickey Mouse franchise. However, like Mickey, he is not the Goofy from Disney, as he is a cocaine, alcohol, and LSD addict. * 'Donald Duck '(voiced by Tony Alsemo) - TBA * '''Peep (voiced by Scott Beaudin) - He is the youngest bird of the group. The show's title is derived from his name. Peep is female in the original short film. * Chirp (voiced Amanda Soha): A female, red robin who is also curious, and attempts frequently to fly, with unsatisfying results, until A Daring Duck, when she flies from the ground. She is Peep and Quack's friend. Chirp is male in the original short film. * Quack '''(Voiced by Jamie Watson): A male, blue-purple duckling who wears a white sailor's hat. He is older than Peep and Chirp, as they are still chicks. He frequently boasts about himself and ducks as a whole, and unwittingly makes many discoveries. Quack is purple in the original short film and is now referred to as blue, but is still quite indigo. He also seems to have a hoarding issue * '''Panty (voiced by Jamie Marchi) - a blonde-haired pale-skinned angel whose only interests are looking for men to sleep with and basking in the popularity of being an Anarchy sister. She does not take her Ghost-hunting duties as seriously as her sister Stocking, instead preferring to fulfill her personal goal of having sex with 1,000 men on Earth before returning to Heaven. She is generally rude and aggressive to the people around her (including Garterbelt, Brief, Stocking, the men she sleeps with, and most prominently Chuck), and is fond of living the celebrity lifestyle of being an Anarchy sister because it brings her closer to the men and fame she craves. However, she does occasionally exhibit affection toward Stocking and a deep desire for what she believes is best for her, despite their frequent arguing. Although she frequently insults Brief, she sometimes shows a less shallow side to her personality with others. She has the ability to transform her panties into a pistol called Backlace (バックレース Bakkurēsu). She occasionally wields a second Backlace using Stocking's panties, doubling her firepower and allowing her to combine them into more advanced firearms such as a submachine gun or sniper rifle. She can weaponize male underwear, though the weapon's size and usefulness depends on the size of the original wearer's penis. * Stocking (Voiced by Monica Rial) - a pink-and-violet-haired goth angel with pale skin and a gluttonous appetite for sugary foods. She doesn't gain weight from consuming sugar, saying that the fat goes to her breasts, allowing her to eat to her heart's content. Although she is generally more level-headed than Panty, she can be just as rude as her sister when angry, particularly when people tamper with her sweets or call her overweight. Whilst she doesn't have the same level of interest in sex as her sister, she does show sexual urges and interests and is generally more interested in masochistic activities, such as bondage and electrocution. Like Panty, Stocking houses more tender feelings than what she usually lets on. For example, despite finding most human men disgusting, she fell deeply in love with a morbid ghost, going so far as attempting to turn her back on Heaven to be with him. She has forgiven Panty on occasions of mistreatment. Her stockings transform into a pair of katanas called Stripe I (ストライプI Sutoraipu Wan) and Stripe II (ストライプII Sutoraipu Tsū). She owns a stuffed cat doll called Honekoneko (ホネコネコ, lit. "Bone Kitten"), which changes its facial expressions in accordance to Stocking's mood. * Hammerman (voiced by MC Hammer) - a superhero and main protagonit in the own TV show and is based on real world rapper MC Hammer Supporting Characters * Mutant Po (Voiced by Himself) - the main protagonist who made PowerPoint videos and who only defeats the two enemies Galvatron and YID * Timmy Turner (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A boy who as the Fairly OddParents called Wanda and Cosmo * Cosmo and Wanda '(voiced by Susanne Blakeslee and Daran Norris) - The real Fairly OddParents who make wishes for a boy called Timmy Turner * '''Sonic '(voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The main protagonist of the Sonic franchise, as well as the mascot of Sega. * '''Tails (voiced by Collen O'Shaughnessey) - TBA * MePhone4 (voiced by Christian Potenza) - TBA * Chef Kawasaki '''(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBA * '''Mordecai (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - TBA * Rigby (voiced by William Salyers) - TBA * Eric Duckman (voiced by Jason Alexander) - TBA * Tari (voiced by Celeste Notley-Smith) - TBA * Meggy Spletzer (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBA * Retarded Mario (voiced by Trey Parker) - TBA * Spike (also voiced by Trey Parker) - TBA * Bob (also voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBA * Saiko (also voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBA * Jeffy (voiced by Lance Thirtyarce) - TBA * SML Mario (voiced by Logan Thirtyarce) - TBA * SML Bowser Jr. (also voiced by Logan Thirtyarce) - TBA * Cody (voiced by Lovell Stanton) - TBA Villians * Mecha Pingu '(voiced by Robosoft Two) - TBA * '''Beanson '(voiced by Microsoft Sam) - TBA * '''Bendy (voiced by Jeremy Irons) - The main antagonist of the show. yellow with black stripes imaginary criminal who likes to be mean to the Foster's Gang and try to kill Bloo. * Plankton '(voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - Mecha Pingu's Sidekick, and the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Plankton is a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. * '''Lord Boxman '(voiced by Jim Cummings) - Mecha Pingu's Sidekick, and who created by her minions to Destroy Pingu and Friends. * '''Buzz Buzzard (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBA * Evil Monica (voiced by Lissa Grossman) - TBA * SMG4 Francis (voiced by TBA) - TBA * SMG4 Waluigi '(voiced by TBA) - TBA * '''Rex Dangervest '(voiced by Chris Pratt) - TBA * '''Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBA * Galvatron '''(voiced by Hugo Weaving) - The one of Transformer who one going to defeat Galvatron and with your best friend called You is Dumb also known as YID * '''You is Dumb (voiced by TBA) - Galvatron's Sidekick wh defeat Mutant Po once and for all and also, for no reason who help Galvatron to create his plans to defeat Pingu and Friends * The Nutshack Toons'' ''- A horde of cartoons that have been stuck in the sewers after being cancelled by their creators or for other reasons. Before the events of the show, they were discovered by Mecha-Pingu in the sewer, and then taken to his lab where they were appointed as his minions. * Ruff Ruffman '''(voiced by Jim Conroy) - The dog who brings everyone on his studio but get revenge and have deal with Mecha Pingu to join the Nutshack Toons * '''The Mega Babies (voiced by Sonja Ball, also by Candi Milo, and E.G. Daily) - The protagonists of the show of the same name who use bodily fluids to defeat characters. They are also members of the Nutshack Toons * Herman and Katnip (voiced by TBA and TBA) - a cat and a rat from Harvey Comics the antagonists of the show, and They also member of The Nutshack Toons * Coconut Fred (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - An anthropomorphic coconut who is the star of his own show. SpongeBob loathes him due to Fred copying his personality. * Festro '''(voiced by Peter Browngardt) - the ultimate party animal one of the antagonists of the show, and one of The Nutshack Toons * '''Shareena (voiced by Tara Strong) - a 12-year-old girl one of the antagonists of the show, and one of The Nutshack Toons. * Miao Le Xing (voiced by TBA) - a ex-communist goat one of the antagonists of the show, and one of The Nutshack Toons * Robocar Poli (voiced by Marc Thompson) - a robotic blue-and-white police car that can transform into a robot. the antagonists of the show, and one of The Nutshack Toons * Boj (voiced by Ziggy Badans) - a bilby, one of the antagonist of the show, and one of The Nutshack Toons. * Chuck Baker (voiced by Billy West) - is an astronaut who came from Planet Earth, one of the antagonists of the show and one of The Nutshack Toons * The Flushed Objects - a horde of object show villians that have been stuck in the sewers after being Grounded or for other reasons. Before the events of the show, they were discovered by Mecha-Pingu in the sewer, and then taken to his lab where they were appointed as his minions. These consist of: * Wallet (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a contestant in Object Terror, the one of the antagonists of the show. They are the leaders of the Flushed Objects * Lollipop (voiced by Sam Lee) - is a female contestant in Battle for BFDI, the one of the antagonists of the show, and one of The Flushed Objects * Trophy (also voiced by Billy West) - is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity II, the one of the antagonists of the show, and one of The Flushed Objects Production Development Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends was created by Bloo J and Lucas M. Soares for The Bloo so while working on it during the production of Rocket Power. He pitched the idea for Nickelodeon, however, was turned down, saying it contained too much adult humor, and how it would work better as an adult cartoon. Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends' first episode originally aired on October 21st 2002. Lucas M. Soares's Pingu and Friends garnered great ratings and reviews from the audience and critics alike. within the first week of the show's debut. Eventually, The Bloo Detour was going to axe the show, and in 2007 and at the end of Season 4, they abruptly ended the series with a whimper. Lucas was frustrated with Bloo, so he pitched the show to Gumball Network, as they were starting a new adult animation block called "ADULT NIGHT", and the show started airing new episodes on night with The Bloo DeTour getting some of the rights back to the show, as they collab on the show, with new episodes simulcast on an and TBDT simultaneously. Animation The 15-30 minute episodes had a multi-media approach, using reused clips from already-existing Pingu media with new voice-acting, hand-drawn animation (originally hand-drawn cel animation from a.k.a CRIMSON and SOLARY CSUPO/KLASKY CSUPO seasons 1-5 and Rough Draft Animation for digital animation, season 1-present), plus Toon Boom and Adobe/Macromedia Flash (now Adobe Animator). Over time, new animation for Pingu was needed, so Bloo and Lucas reached out to Pygos for the models, plus ShadowMachine and Stoopid Monkey which has been the animation process for Pingu since Season 5. International Broadcast * The Bloo DeTour * Adult Swim * TBS * Myx TV * Gumball Network * The Wrong Turn! On Nickelodeon * Alejandro Network Canada * Canadian Broadcasting Corporation * Global * Teletoon * The Comedy Channel United Kingdom and Ireland * Fox * Channel 4 * Pick * BBC Australia * Nine Network * YTV Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as home media releases, action figures, clothing, and more. VHS and DVD releases of the show are released by Paramount Home Media Distribution and Sony Pictures Entertainment in all territories. The only exception was in 2000, where Channel 4 Video acquired the license to release BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends VHSs and DVDs in the UK. These issues were distributed by Video Collection International. The license lasted for 4 years. Merchandising related to the show is an industry which generates several million dollars a year. In 2002, the top-selling specialty T-shirt in the United States was based on BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and US$30 million in T-shirt sales was reached. The companies Fun 4 All, Mezco Toyz, and Mirage have produced various BlooJ's FHFIF action figures, collectibles, and plush dolls. In 2001, the first series of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''toy figurines was released by Mezco Toyz; each character had their own toy, with the exception of Mac, of whom two different figures were made. Over the course of two years, four more series of toy figures were released, with various forms of Bloo. Jazwares has produced an assortment of 2-, 6-, 7-, and 10-inch licensed action figures and plush toys for the series. "Collectable Figures" have also been released along with other themed merchandise, such as "80's Bobbleheads" "Pullback Custom Cruisers" and "Wrestling Buddies". There have been many graphic T-shirts officially licensed through clothing retailers Hot Topic, We Love Fine, and Threadless. In October 2002, The Bloo announced a line of toys based on ''BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, which would be sold by specialty retailers. For the 2015 holiday season, Funko made "Pop!" vinyl figures and Just Toys offered "blind bag" novelty products. PhatMojo sold plush figures and foam weapons, and Zag Toys released collectible bobbleheads and other mini-figures in early 2016. The following year, Toy Factory planned to sell a line of plush and novelty items. The Bloo sells a variety of products, including mugs, blankets and clothing, based on the show's episodes and characters.